Dyskusja:Strona główna
Sierpień 2014 WIDZIELIŚCIE NEWSA?? Mega Salamenc corocoro.jpg|Mega Salamence Chyba bez zmian w typach Mega Loppuny corocoro.jpg|Mega Lopunny Norma/Walka Mega Altaria corocoro.jpg|Mega Altaria Smok/Wróżka Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png ' 20:31, sie 8, 2014 (UTC) Widziałem to :D Najbardziej podoba mi się Altaria. Najmniej Lopunny.Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Od dwóch dni króliki źle mi się kojarzą, więc Mega Lopunny.. nieco jest straszna ;-; Ale Altaria i Salamance są świetne .o. ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 10:12, sie 21, 2014 (UTC) Salamance wygląda jakby miał płaszcz Batmana a nie skrzydła :P PS.: Do osób, które będą robiły pokemony - Oshawott tak mają wyglądać wszystkie artykuły. ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' A Altaria wygląda jak dmuchawiec i co XD Kiedyś na Wikinesce próbowałam zrobić Zangoose, ale poza Bulbapedią to nie miałam o nim informacji, a tłumaczyć Google Tłumaczem jest marnym pomysłem ;-; A poza tym, robiłam ataki :v ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 11:56, sie 21, 2014 (UTC) Jeśli nie idzie ci robienie pokemonów, możesz robić ataki. Nawet teraz. :)Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' rozdarcie między robieniem odcinka a atakami, goddamnit Tylko tabelki z Bulby czy czy z Wikinezki? :v A i robić stronę z listą ataków Pokemonów i zdolności i zaktualizować listę Pokemonów? ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 13:32, sie 21, 2014 (UTC) Najpierw skończ odcinek, potem ataki :P Tabelki lepiej z wikinezki. Tak, tak i jeśli chcesz :3 ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Zapraszam do zagłosowania w ankiecie na stronie głównej?Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Odcinek, jak się uda, będzie jutro lub dzisiaj w nocy, więc listę ataków zacznę jutro, a zdolności i Pokemonów gdzieś w między czasie. ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 14:02, sie 21, 2014 (UTC) Mam pytanie niezwiązane z pokemonami. Zna ktoś jakieś dobre tabletki na uspokojenie? Nie dla mnie, dla psa ;.; Nie daje mi spokoju... By tylko gryzła za palce i szczekała.... Ok, zasnęła! :D ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Wasz argument jest inwalidą :v ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 10:03, sie 22, 2014 (UTC) Tak się zastanawiam, a może zamiast dzielić się na typy Pokemonów, podzielimy się na informacje o nich? Ja przykładowo umieram, gdy mam wypisywać te wszystkie ataki, za to podoba mi się, gdy chodzi o biologię, gdyż głównie tłumaczę. Jbc, oprócz tego, mogę wziąć też mangę, anime i wpisy z PokeDexa, tylko błagam, niech ktoś robi za mnie ataki, bo umieram ;-; Drake Merwin 11:21, sie 22, 2014 (UTC) Poza tym, zobaczyłam tą stronę Oshawotta... Czy te tabelki nie zostały zwyczajnie przekopiowane? ;-; Wiem, że z tymi moimi, potrzeba czasu i cierpliwości, aby je uzupełnić, ale chodziło mi głównie o to, aby na pierwszy rzut oka nie przypominały ani tych z wikinezki, ani tych z bulbapedii, ani z niczego innego. Poza tym, zawsze można zrobić do nich szablon, jednak nie brałam się za to, bo nie było nawet pewności, czy zostaną one zatwierdzone... Drake Merwin 11:28, sie 22, 2014 (UTC) Ja już robię listę ataków, Pokemonów i zdolności oraz ataki i zdolności więc odpadam ;-; + Anime, ale to mniejsza. Tabelki wzięłam z tabelek na Pokemony i ją wymodelowałam do własnych potrzeb xd Nie są idealne, ale wolę takie niż z Wikinezki i Bulby. ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 11:47, sie 22, 2014 (UTC) Wiem, spoko. Mnie tam te twoje się podobają. Ja właśnie też nie chcę takich jak z wikinezki czy bulby, ale te przy Oshawottcie są niemal identyczne ;-; Poza tym, kłóci się to z moimi tabelkami. Drake Merwin 11:58, sie 22, 2014 (UTC) Bo to są te z wiki. Wziąłem je na przykład dla was jak mają wyglądać strony. W pon zajmę się robieniem własnych tabelek (chociaż mi to nie wychodzi). Twój pomysł z podzieleniem na osoby z atakami i inofrmacjami... pomyślę. Dam znać jak to przemyślę :)Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Z tamtej 3 najbardziej lubie Salamenc :D (wracają do "nowych" mega evo) Tabele ataków są w sam raz :) Jedynie same ataki trzeba przetłumaczyć na pl. Także uważam że miniaturki w tabeli evo powinny być z 6 gen jako że jest najbardziej aktualna ;) ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 20:43, sie 22, 2014 (UTC) Myślę właśnie czy zrobić te zdolności, skoro w Anime są tak.. mało ważne ;-; Ataki zrobić trzeba, a listę Poków zrobię zaraz po odcinku. ''Ivan~''' ''Your argument is invalid xd 20:58, sie 22, 2014 (UTC) W oryginalnym Anime tak, ale jeśli ktoś zechce zrobić własne, może mu się przydać :P Mnie też podoba się najbardziej Mega Altaria. Nie lubię miniaturek z VI Gen. Już pomijając fakt, że ogólnie nie pasują mi krawędzie (nie wiem co ja do nich mam, ale mi nie leżą), to są jeszcze ogromne. Wolałabym zostać przy tych tradycyjnych. Ale jeśli będzie trzeba, to się dostosuję :P Drake Merwin 08:40, sie 23, 2014 (UTC)